


Amortentia

by sangster007



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangster007/pseuds/sangster007
Summary: “How can I make him love me?”The answer is not Amortentia.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [迷情剂](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213363) by [sangster007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangster007/pseuds/sangster007). 



> Hi!This is my first English work on AO3.My English writing is very poor, so I used translation software to translate this article from Chinese to English. I hope you like it. Meanwhile, I apologize for the incoherent sentences and strange rhetoric.

“How can I make him love me?”  
Professor McGonagall was always confronted with this question. Teenagers sometimes cause all sorts of trouble, wrapping themselves in a ball of wool, and she needs to be the hand that unwinds them little by little. But the visitor was something unexpected, someone she had not thought of at all, to be precise.  
Little Verstappen blushed before her and rubbed the corners of his clothes nervously with his fingers. Professor McGonagall had always thought he was at most twelve years old psychologically, which was not to say that she despised him. Max is a very talented wizard, but he's also a very, very annoying kid. Max had come into the office, probably because of a fight with a Slytherin, maybe because he'd been caught on a night trip, maybe because he'd knocked his opponent off his broom at Quidditch, but now --  
“Max,”she sighed apologetically, “I can't answer that. But you can talk to me about her, if you like, or between you? ”  
“It's him.” Max corrected with a straight face.  
“I'm sorry.” Professor McGonagall sighed again. Things seem to be getting worse.  
“He's a Hufflepuff.” Max's voice dropped at the mention of sweetheart, vague and soft as a dark swell under a black lake. “Charles Leclerc.”  
Oh. Professor McGonagall knew him. The handsome Rising Star of Quidditch in Hufflepuff. McGonagall had seen Hufflepuff play Gryffindor, And Charles Leclerc had gone headlong with Max, and Max had even knocked him off his broom, so that Hufflepuff missed the House Cup that year.  
Boys. Professor McGonagall could not count how many times she had sighed tonight. Max surprised her again. Falling in love with one's opponent is trouble within trouble.  
“Does he know that? I mean, in addition to the competition, you have some different, uh, feelings for him?”  
Max shook his head, his eyebrows screwed up, his lips puckered, looking sad and pathetic. Professor McGonagall said, “I think perhaps he will only realise this if you make him feel friendly rather than hostile.”  
“I was never hostile to him!” Max protested, grunting as he caught Professor McGonagall's mistrustful eye, and added, “It's just a game.”  
“You're right, a game is just a game. I mean, be kind to him in the ordinary course of life. Saying hello to him at the breakfast table is a good place to start.” Professor McGonagall held out her hand, indicating that this was all she wanted to say.  
Max nodded thoughtfully.  
*  
Charles was trying to cram more bread and butter into his mouth quickly, distracted by Pierre's incessant complaints about Filch's return to Professor Sprout. There were only fifteen minutes left before the first potions lesson, and he had to hurry. He managed to swallow a mouthful of bread, reached out for pumpkin juice in a tin goblet, and carelessly knocked it over.  
“Oh, damn it!”Charles swore, attracted the eyes of the people around. Then a hand handed over a handkerchief. After a few swipes, Charles wipes the stain from his robe, and the man offers a glass of fresh pumpkin juice. Charles was too grateful to know what to do. “Thank you so much! That's very kind of you......”  
He looked up and saw Max standing with his arms folded, his back to the light, the shadow of his lashes flickering under his eyes, like a butterfly standing there. Ricciardo grinned at his side, “Oh, honey, you're welcome. It's Max's pleasure.”  
Charles looked awkwardly from Max to Ricciardo, struggling to keep a smile on his face, and repeated, “Thank you.”  
Pierre looked warily at Max behind him and winked at him. Don't bother him, mate.  
Max opened his eyes wide and wrinkled his nose at him. I wouldn't.  
Charles gathered himself up, drank his glass of pumpkin juice, and stood up to bid them a hasty farewell. “It's time for me to go to class. I don't want to be docked points by Professor Snape.”With a sly smile, he leapt lightly over his chair and ran out of the hall. Pierre ran after him. “Hey, Charles, you've forgotten your book!”  
Max's eyes followed the running Charles. He saw him stop at the door of the great Hall, waiting for Pierre to overtake him and put the book into his hand. Charles's hair is so frizzy and unkempt that it never seems to be taken care of, but it is so lovely that even the sunlight outside the door dances on top of him. Ricciardo threw himself on his shoulder. Max recollected himself, and belatedly refrained from his too direct gaze. Ricciardo raised an eyebrow and looked at him mockingly.  
“How do I... I didn't say a word to him.”He buried his face in his hands in frustration.  
Ricciardo smiled mysteriously. “Everything will be all right.”  
*  
They must have something to hide from him.  
Lando was still a minor follower of Sainz. But these days he was spending more time with himself and Ricciardo, and he was whispering to Ricciardo. Several times he noticed Lando laughing secretly at him, and when pressed, lando was ready to cry and tell him the truth.  
“What? How dare you do that! Amortentia in pumpkin juice? That's against the school rules!” Max clutched his hair wildly and walked around the room of Requirement.  
Ricciardo shrugged. “Since when are you afraid of breaking school rules? Besides, the Amortentia doesn't seem to be working yet. At least the Charles's not coming to haunt you, loving you to death.”  
Max was even more irascible. “And what if it works? Amortentia won't do it for life, and when the Charles comes to himself, he'll want to kill me. He'll never forgive me! ”It was as if Max had seen his love already broken before it had even begun, and he was ready to cry.  
“Calm down, perhaps Russell didn't make a Amortentia at all, he's just talking big.” Lando's cautious attempts to comfort Max seem to have had the opposite effect, as Max seems more inclined to hang himself from the whomping willow. “Merlin's beard, did you even find a third year to prepare potions? You're crazy. Absolutely crazy.”  
Alex, who had been silent, said, “Russell's got the best record in potions.”  
“That's not the point!”Max roared.  
Ricciardo waved his hand nonsensibly. “What happened to your courage, young man? It won't do you any good to be mad now that Charles has drunk the Amortentia. Go to him and tell him you love him, and be with him, even if it's just for a few days.”  
Max fell like a deflated ball onto the rusty spring sofa, which let out a hoarse groan like the cry of despair in his heart. Alex, the staid Asian boy, added softly, “Perhaps you could kiss him, after all, it might be something Charles would never do without Amortentia.”  
*  
The next morning Max stops Charles outside the houseelf 's kitchen.  
There was more or less a look of curiosity on the faces of the hufflepuffs as they watched this Gryffindor intruding into their space. Charles was carrying several books for a care of Magical Creatures class when he was confronted by an unexpected visitor. He frowned, and a sudden rage rose in him. “What can I do for you? Max.”  
Max, struck by the indelicacy of his tone, began to ponder the possibility that Amortentia had not been useful, or even that it might have been a trap, a joint trick played on him by Ricciardo and others. When Charles saw that he was not speaking, he tried to walk around him and get out. Max pulled him back, his face red, trying to calm his confused brain.  
“Max?” asked Charles, puzzled.  
“All right.” Max took a deep breath and stopped stammering. “Can I be your boyfriend, uh, I mean, yeah, can I kiss you?”  
Merlin. What did he say! He had thought of innumerable opening lines, romantic ones, as Ricciardo had taught him, “Can I ask you out to the dark Lake at night and look at the stars?” or, as Alex had put it, “Can we start with friends?”even Lando's tacky, childish “Can I have dinner with you?”would have been better. Damn it, he screwed up. He's gonna scare the Charles off.  
But Charles only blushed, stood motionless on the spot, and then nodded stiffly.  
Max was stunned. “You mean...”  
Charles closed his eyes and approached him like he was dying. “Be my boyfriend,kiss me,”he said.  
“No, no, no,” Max flinched this time. He had not thought so soon. “Now?”  
“Sure.”The books that were in the Charles had fallen at their feet. Charles put his arm around his neck, and naturally he caught his leaning body. “You don't know how long I've wanted to do this. Especially these days, I can't even get close to you. I can't stop imagining things in my head as soon as I'm close to you. It's crazy...”  
Max felt his soft lips return to his own, the fresh breath of peppermint toothpaste between his breaths, and the soft tip of his tongue tantalizing him. Merlin's beard, this is wonderful. It was a moment worth remembering for the rest of his life, even if the Charles had tried to kill him with Amortentia's failure.  
At last their kiss was interrupted by the distant bell of class. Charles straightened up abruptly, stared wide-eyed and muttered, “Oh no, I'm late.”  
Max hurriedly picked up his book and led him to the Forest. When he got to the edge of the Forest, he stopped hesitantly, and Charles bumped into him on the back and asked him what was wrong. “Would you want everyone to know?”  
“Know what?” Charles giggled. “Hufflepuff deducted twenty points because Charles Leclerc was late. But he exchanged twenty points for a boyfriend and a kiss, and I think they will understand.”  
*  
“So what's going on here?” Pierre looked in astonishment at the young couple, who had appeared in the great Hall hand in hand, and turned to Russell, who was sitting beside him.  
Russell scratched his head in the same puzzled way, said “I don't know,” and went on trying to recall where he had taken the bottle of felix mortentia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for watching.


End file.
